A gate of a semiconductor structure can include gate sidewalls, gate work function conductive material, and a gate capping layer. According to a known approach for fabrication of a gate contact structure, a dielectric layer can be formed over the gate. A contact hole can be formed that extends through the dielectric layer and through the gate capping layer. A gate contact layer can be formed in the gate contact hole. The gate contact layer can span a vertical spacing distance from a top elevation of the conductive gate work function material to a top elevation of the dielectric layer.
A gate tie down structure can be formed that electrically connects a gate to a source-drain. If the gate contact tie down structure is formed improperly a short can easily be defined between a pair of adjacent gates.